Cherry Blosom
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: After the events at the end of the musical Arthur and Guinevere reconcile and the round table is saved. They face multiple challenges however. Is their love strong enough to see them through issue of trust, anger and an ill daughter just to name a few things


Disclaimer: I don't own Camelot. This is based on the musical

* * *

As a leader Arthur was very strong. He was also very wise. He learned to be wise from Merlin. He knew Mordred was a liar.

Guinevere was on Arthur's mind consistently since their parting. He had managed to save England and the round table but he no longer felt like a king. He didn't have his queen with him any longer. What was he without her? So many times he longed to take her back. So many times he longed to take Lancelot back but he knew that so long as Mordred was there he would not stop. She would be in danger all the time. So would Lance. Besides he had not completely been sure of her devotion. Suppose it were that Gennie **did **love Lance in place of him? Could he bear that heartbreak? Now he believed her words. He knew that Mordred had merely caught Lance and Gennie in a hug. But the incident cast a dark cloud of doubt in his mind for which , try as he might he could not erase.

Gennie was very charming. She was a loving woman and in his eyes she was pure. But **was **she really? Few were the times that she had gotten chastised and when that happened she was often tasked with a simple but less then pleasant chore to do. He found that a necessity in order to keep the peace with other countries for Guinevere could be downright cruel to the visiting knights if she found fault with him and knights could easily attack. When Arthur reflected upon it he realized that the knights and the court often ended up doing the chores he had assigned to Guinevere. Had she charmed them into doing it? He would often do so himself but he was awestruck by her. That alone would not be a concern but he could recall how often and how zealously Lance would be not only willing but desiring to complete the chores for her. Lance was his brother and his competitor. He was his best friend and his foe.

"Oh Merlin," Arthur said with a sigh, "I wish you were here. You would know the answer. You would tell me what I should do. I miss you my friend. Merlin I still love Gennie. I still love Lance. I want to take Gennie back. I want to go to the nunary and tell her I still love her but I don't trust her with my full heart. How can I take her back until I have learned to trust her again. Wouldn't that be unfair to her? What of Lance? Can I possibly look at him right now without thinking of him accused of trying to steal my Guinevere from me? When I look at Gennie will I simply remember my pain? Why can love not be shared by all? I wish I knew!"  
It was only a moment before Merlin appeared.

"Wart," he said, "What is in my hand?"

"Wh-why it's a cherry blossom," Arthur replied.

"No," Merlin said, "It is a watermelon"

"Merlin I must really object," Arthur said, "It's not a watermelon. I can plainly see it is a cherry blossom."

"Exactly," Merlin replied, "I told you that it was a watermelon but you knew better. You also know better then to trust Mordred or anything Mordred says."

"I don't trust Mordred," Arthur said, "But they were caught in the act of hugging."

"Hugging is not proof of an affair Wart," Merlin said, "Both Guinevere and Lancelot love **you **and are completely loyal to you!"

Arthur felt a sense of relief flow through him.

"Thank you Merlin," he said, "How did you escape your cave anyway?"

"I didn't escape," Merlin said, "Morgan set me free. I have promised to return by dawn however. Wart I must warn you. When you act in a way that is hurtful you hurt yourself worse."

"Yes Merlin," Arthur said, "I will take that warning into heed."

"One more thing Arthur," Merlin said, "Hate is strong but love is stronger."

"I have always believed that," Arthur said.

"Whenever you have a choice between love and hate chose love," Merlin said.

"I will Merlin," Arthur promised, "I will chose love."

"Now Wart," Merlin said, "I want you to go to Guinevere. I want you to go to her and I want you to tell her that you will have her back and you will be honored to do so. Pay attention to her. Look at things through her eyes. Try to be patient with her because I assure you that there are things going on in her head right now that will make her very vulnerable and there will be times where you will note her to be very much on edge."

"And what do I do if- when that occurs," Arthur implored.

"A soothing hand on her shoulder will go a long way," Merlin said.

_This would have been good to know from the beginning, _Arthur thought.

"Merlin is there anything else that I need to know," he asked Merlin.

"More then I can tell you," Merlin said, "But I have placed a shield of protection upon you and I have given you the knowledge you will need. You simply have to listen to your heart and follow your thoughts. It will lead you to the answer you need."

Arthur once again nodded. He was listening intently to his friend and teacher. Merlin was wise. He was the only one who can help in this situation.


End file.
